Finn
Finn is a Character that players unlock in Bloons Adventure Time TD. He attacks with a sword and has a short range, unlike any other tower in the prior Bloons TD series. He is unlocked as soon as players begin the game, alongside Max, when completing Treefort Exterior. Description Finn is a thin, light skinned Human sporting a sky blue t-shirt, blue shorts, black shoes and green backpack. His head is primarily covered by a large, white hat with a face opening. When attacking the bloons, he slashes at them with his sword of choice, which can change depending on the type of sword equipped. Statistics *''Cost:'' $300 *''Damage Type:'' Sharp *''Attack Speed:'' 1 *''Range:'' 25 *''Damage:'' 1 *''Pierce:'' 4 Upgrades *'Radder, Faster!' - $200 - Finn attacks much faster **'Raddest, Fastest!' - $250 - Finn attacks even faster! ***'Flying Kick' - $1000 - Stuns and damages MOAB class bloons (Requires Star Level 3) ****'Finn of Fury' - $5000 - Ability: Stuns and damages nearby bloons (Reqires Star Level 5 and Swordmaster) **'Bound by Word'^ - $1500 - Increases attack speed after a bloon escapes (Req. Princess Bubblegum or Warrior Bubblegum nearby) *'Swordplayer' - $150 - Increases weapon pierce **'Swordmaster' - $200 - Increases weapon pierce even further ***'MOAB Ripper' - $500 - Sword attacks do extra damage to MOABs and above ****Big Hearted Hero - $1000 - Prevents game loss and restores all lives once (Reqires Star Level 7) *'Limber Limbs' - $150 - Increases hit area of all attacks **'Slicer' - $400 - Increases damage from sword attacks (Req. Medallion of Brogends equipped and Swordplayer) *'Right in the Glubs' - $450 - Stuns the most powerful bloon in range **'Brofist'^ - $1400 - Gives cash and lives at the end of each round (Req. Jake or Tuxedo Jake nearby) ^Players can only have one combo upgrade at a time. Star Boost Finn will receive the following permanent boosts as he levels up: *2 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *4 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 2 *6 stars - Base range increased by 5 *8 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 2 *9 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *10 stars - Base attack damage increased to 2, base MOAB only damage increased to 4 Strategy Finn is a melee fighter, meaning he must be placed close to the track, making some situations difficult to utilize his utmost potential due to crowding of other towers or lack of a major corner to maximize time spent by bloons inside his swinging distance. To compensate for this downside, Finn is cheap and attacks quite fast, making him a good option for early game. Finn often performs the best when around other, as his two separate team upgrades allow him to specialize into two areas: Bound by Word is a great option if Finn is placed near the end of the track to help fend off nasty stragglers or dangerous rushes, whereas Brofist is a good choice for some extra income and heals 10 lives per round, which helps if the player typically fails to counteract rushes on a chronic basis or just healing off one major rush. What Finn excels the most at fighting is M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. The MOAB Ripper upgrade gives him a very high MOAB popping power (comparable to the MOAB Mauler, but with a much higher speed) and his Flying Kick can deal massive damage while also serving as a supportive stun for others to dish out more pops to the MOAB hit. When equiped with Power Ring of Knockback, Finn can even reduce a ZOMG down to its children BFBs, although M.O.A.B. Class Bloons gain health over time by round scaling. Other than his short range Finn's other weaknesses are complete lack of Camo Bloon detection and Lead Bloon popping power without support. This also leeches into his MOAB-Class prowess, as DDTs are fast and have properties of a Camo Bloon and a Lead Bloon, meaning that they can't be attacked, or damaged by him without help of other Characters. This problem is further elaborated upon in the Hall-ooo-ween event, where Finn's physical attacks being unable to harm Ghost Bloons makes MOABs with the property completely immune to his attacks. Such Ghost Bloon problem can only be countered if equipped with Fire Sword, allowing him to damage Ghost Bloons. Quotes When Placed: *"Time to pop some bloons. Hero style!" *"Let's get this party started!" *"Get ready to eat my sword, Bloons!" *"Cool shield, Dungeon Train me!/Oh thanks, regular me!" - when players place Dungeon Finn before/after placing Finn When Selected: *"All right!" *"What's up?" *"Let's do this!" *"Yeah!" *"Bring it!" *"I'm ready!" *"All right, I get it!" (when annoyed) When Upgraded: *"Mad skills!" *"Hero time!" *"Mathematical!" *"Ready, bro?" (when buying Bro Fist) *"I promise I will protect you, princess!" (when buying Bound by Word) *"I royal promise!" (When upgrading Princess Bubblegum to Royal Promise) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *"I am so ready. BOSS BATTLE!" When a MOAB-Class Bloons are popped *"Yeah, did you see that?! It was like Grrrr! and I was just like Ka-Pow!" When Bloons Leak: *"Oh no. The bloons are getting all over our biz!" *"No...I failed to protect you, princess!" (If Finn has the bound by word upgrade / if Princess Bubblegum has the Royal Promise upgrade or by selling Princess Bubblegum with Royal Promise upgrade) When Activating Ability: *"Behold my righteous POWER!" (Finn of Fury) *"Whoo-hoo! Jake Suit!" (Jake Suit) When Completing a Map: *"Yeah boiiii!" *"Alright! Now show me the loot!" When Losing a Map: *"Aw man, we got donked!" *"Aw, nuts!" Gallery TowerFinnPortrait_large.png|Finn 316351BA-FC4E-4677-93E3-8D5479065415.png|Finn attacking Bloons 8DF04D05-59E2-4685-823A-3AB99217799B.png|"Kick" powstar from using Flying Kick EDA0F5DB-1BDC-4855-ABD0-E60811E6DFEA.png|Finn with Royal Promise, showing hearts all over 11B1A8B7-7AC3-434F-99EA-1E7C32F98476.png|Finn levels up to Level 3 (part 1) DAFF81E2-AB38-4219-B724-C5836C3991BA.png|Finn levels up to Level 3 (part 2) IMG 2442.PNG|Finn Level 7 Part 1 IMG 2443.PNG|Finn Level 7 Part 2 IMG 2444.PNG|Finn Level 7 Part 3 IMG 2643.PNG|Finn Level 8 Part 1 IMG 2644.PNG|Finn Level 8 Part 2 IMG 2645.PNG|Finn Level 8 Part 3 IMG 2843.PNG|Finn Level 9 Part 1 Finn Level9 pt2.PNG|Finn Level 9 Part 2 IMG 2845.PNG|Finn Level 9 Part 3 Trivia *There is a hidden achievement in BATTD that players can unlock by having Finn, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess on the map at the same time. **When done, players get an achievement named "Awkward...". It gives the player an uncommon Wish Orb. *Finn has no special leveling up animation. Instead, he humbly stands with his signature Scarlet sword. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes